


Perfect Evening

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky invites AJ inside after their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Evening

Becky pulls her keys from her purse as she and AJ reach her door.  She turns and looks up at him.  Before she can say anything, AJ is leaning down and kissing her.  She smiles against his mouth as she slides her arms around him.  She’s amazed at how he still makes her feel every time he kisses her.

 

“Do you want to come in?” she asks after they both pull back slightly.

 

AJ licks his lips and rests his forehead on hers.  “Is that a good idea?  I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself if we go inside.”

 

“I don’t want you to stop yourself.”  She reaches up and curls her fingers into his hair.  “I want you to stay.”

 

He kisses her softly.  “I’ll stay.”  He steps back to let her turns and open the door.  He follows her inside and closes the door behind him.

 

Becky wakes up the next morning, smiling when she feels AJ’s arm around her.  It hadn’t been a dream.  She thought for sure that she’d wake up to an empty bed.  She smiles wider when he kisses her bare shoulder. 

 

“Morning,” AJ says.

 

“Morning.”  Becky rolls onto her back to look at AJ.  “I was so sure I was going to wake up and that all be a dream.”

 

AJ chuckles.  “Definitely not a dream.”  He leans in and kisses her.


End file.
